


Blue Balls and Jam: An Epic Poem [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, apologies to Dr. Seuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Blue Balls and Jam: An Epic Poem by Juniper200. Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the challenge "Time Warp."Summary:"I could swive you at the fortA quick tryst 'fore I leave the port.But take this as a word of warningI'd not respect you in the morning."
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	Blue Balls and Jam: An Epic Poem [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Balls and Jam: An Epic Poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953899) by [Juniper200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper200/pseuds/Juniper200). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h8CMDbrLDXbPe4ymlyfxduKk4U0mEz1X/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/blue-balls-and-jam-juniper-200)

Music: "He's a Pirate" from the Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl soundtrack.

Thank you to Juniper200 for writing this swashbuckling poem, and for giving permission for this work to be podficced. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original poem and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
